La dificil tarea de decir adiós
by Aika Misaki
Summary: Luego de un trágico accidente en una batalla Runo es enviada a la dimensión de la perdición, Dan no paraba de echarse la culpa a sí mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, pero Runo aparecerá en un sueño para despedirse para siempre... Mal summary


**Holaaa, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles de que esto es una pequeña parte de lo que va a ser mi proyecto. Tardare semanas en mostrar en primer cap, intentare hacer un pequeño adelanto.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

-Dan POV-

_No logro poder dormirme, sé que debería estar feliz pero, tan solo pensar que la perdí para siempre me pone muy mal, era la persona que mas amaba en la vida aunque me costara admitirlo, tan solo recordar ese momento hubiera hecho lo posible para salvarla pero no tenia opción ella misma me lo dijo, se sacrifico por todos nosotros. No creo que pueda superarlo, extrañare sus bellos ojos verdes, sus gritos, golpes, consejos, su terquedad, todo. Desearía que eso solo haya sido un mal sueño._

**En ese momento comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde su encuentro hasta esa horrible imagen de la última vez que la vio en tan solo 10 segundos. Luego miro hacia el techo y cayó en un sueño profundo.**

_Me desperté en un bosque, cerca de un manantial, era una noche estrellada, las 2 lunas iluminaban cada rincón. Era un lugar bastante raro, habían hongos enormes, flores con rostros, insectos enormes, una espesa niebla cubría todo el lugar estaba claro que no era un bosque común y corriente._

¿Dónde estoy? – Dije mirando hacia todos lados

_No obtuve respuesta, en medio de la niebla logre ver una silueta de una joven, no pude reconocerla por la niebla_

¿Quién eres y que es este lugar? – Pregunte

_La joven solo reía, no era una risa tenebrosa al contrario, vestía con una remera amarilla, guantes y medias negras, chaqueta, pantalón corto y botas blancas._

¿De qué te ríes?– Dije

_Ella no respondió_

¡Responde! – Grite

Estas en infratierra, en mi hogar – Dijo la joven

¿Runo? ¿Eres tú? – Dije acercándome hacia ella

_De repente la niebla se esfumo, permitiéndome verla, era tan hermosa, sin duda extrañaba su rostro, verla sonreír._

Si Dan, soy yo – Me dijo con una sonrisa

_Luego de escucharla, sentía como de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas, quería abrazarla pero algo me lo impedía yo no, no podía mover mis pies. Ella solo se acerco hacia mí lentamente_

Vengo a despedirme – Me dijo Runo, con tono de tristeza

¿Despedirte? No puedes hacer esto, no… No quiero perderte – Dije mientras caían unas pequeñas gotas y tomaba sus manos

Lo sé, pero es hora de que me vaya – Dijo con el mismo tono

_Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero me interrumpió._

Gracias – Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Por qué? ¿Por enviarte a una dimensión horrible y matarte? – Dije

No, por aparecer en mi vida, sino fuese por ti nunca hubiera descubierto quien era realmente, por estar cuando más lo necesite y por amarme – Dijo con los ojos cristalinos

No me perdonare jamás el haberte hecho esto – Dije con la voz entre cortada

No fue tu culpa, yo decidí que me pasara esto, lamento que estés así pero no me perdonaría nunca que les hicieran daño a ustedes o a mi familia solo por seguir con vida. Sé que ustedes salvaran a infratierra, estaré siempre con ustedes – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Te amo y te prometo que los salvare – Dije, ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazo

¿Te volveré a ver? – Le pregunte

Ella no me respondió, supuse que no la volvería a ver jamás. Se separo de mí, me miro a los ojos, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco lentamente para luego darme un tierno beso, poder sentir su cuerpo, su voz, sus labios, me hizo sentir mejor. Nos separamos lentamente, ambos sonreímos

Te amo – Dijimos a la vez y nos dimos un beso corto

Ella se separo de mí, aun sin decir nada solo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa, luego miro mi brazo y su cara cambio rápidamente

¿Qué te paso? – Dijo preocupada

Intentando recuperarte caí en un pozo y me corte con una piedra puntiaguda – Dije con una sonrisa torcida

Tonto, no lo vuelvas a hacer – Me dijo

Ella coloco sus manos en mi herida, me miro y volvió a mirar mi brazo. Una luz blanca salía de sus manos finalizando con un simple brillo plateado, al sacar su mano pude ver de que ya no tenia la herida.

¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? – Pregunte

Desde siempre, solo que nunca se los mostré – Me dijo sonriendo

Aun no me respondiste – Dije mirándola a los ojos

Es hora de que me vaya… – Me dijo a punto de irse

Aguarda, necesito que me digas si nos volveremos a ver – Le dije tomando su mano

Ella se acerco y puso algo dentro de mi mano, era un collar, el que ella siempre traía. Tenía un pequeño diamante, se podían ver los colores rojo, azul, amarillo, marrón, verde y violeta recorrer esa joya.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte

Ella se acerco -Nunca me olvides – Me susurro en el oído mientras cerraba mi mano, luego se iba alejando cada vez mas de mi

RUNO, POR FAVOR VUELVE – Grite

Ella volteo, se podía notar que estaba perdiendo el cuerpo físico, parecía un simple fantasma, de a poco iba desapareciendo, lo último que dijo fue "Adiós Dan" y desapareció por completo.

Runo… - Dije casi en susurro

Luego de eso la niebla comenzó a tapar mi visión, todo se torno blanco hasta que desperté

Solo fue un sueño – Dije

Estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño, me levante y me fui hacia el baño, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, comencé a recordar el sueño pero me convencí a mi mismo de que no fue real. Me dirigí hacia mi cama, cuando estaba a punto de taparme, siento que algo cae de la sabana, a lo lejos se veía un pequeño brillo. Baje de mi cama y me acerque hacia el brillo, cuando lo tome me di cuenta de que era el collar, el diamante comenzó a brillar en los 6 colores hasta finalmente quedar transparente "_Nunca me olvides" _escuche en mi cabeza, mire mi brazo y me di cuenta de que mi herida ya no estaba. Realmente se había ido para siempre…

Jamás te olvidare Runo... - Susurre

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco corto pero es todo lo que salio de mi cabeza. Dejen reviews porfavorrr, me harian muy feliz *-***

**Pronto subire mas cap de "La nueva cenicienta" **

**Con respecto al fic "La mejor noche de mi vida" tendra unos ligeros cambios, que se los explicare en el proximo cap, a partir de ahora se llamara "****The twists of fate∞****" **

**Nos vemos genteeee! **


End file.
